the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabicia / Gallery
Please view the image policy before further editing. hoa1013358109531.gif|(gif) hoa13508913509135.gif|Fabian says 'Stay away from me!' to Patricia. (gif) fabicia3.jpg fabicia4.jpg fabicia5.jpg fabicia6.jpg fabicia7.jpg fabicia8.jpg fabicia9.jpg fabicia10.jpg fabicia11.jpg fabicia12.jpg fabicia13.jpg fabicia14.jpg fabicia15.jpg fabicia17.jpg Fabicia16.jpg fabicia18.JPG fabicia19.JPG fabicia20.jpg fabicia21.jpg fabicia22.jpg fabicia23.jpg fabicia24.jpg fabicia25.jpg fabicia26.jpg fabicia27.JPG fabicia28.JPG fabicia29.JPG fabicia30.jpg Fabicia1.png|both of them smile when talking to Trudy fabicia.jpg fabicia.png fabicia12.png FABicIA!.PNG F124.jpg F126.jpg Fabicia!.JPG Fabicia!.jpg HoCHoN8.jpg Fatricia.png Fabtricia011.png Pabian.jpg Pabian01.jpg Pabian02.jpg Pabian03.jpg Pabian04.jpg Pabian05.jpg FabtriciaStare.jpg fabtrica02.jpg fabtrica03.jpg Fabtricia01.jpg Fabtricia02.jpg fabtricia03.jpg Fatricia04.jpg tumblr_m0bw2mLxO61qjvljno5_250.gif fabtricia02.png Pabina.png Fabicia 01.png Fabicia 03.png Fabicia 02.png Fabicia chat.png tumblr_mg6ejmoYiP1rgkql1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mg6rgl1C0r1rgkql1o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mgdvujnN9r1rq8gypo1_500.png tumblr_mgdxov0Czb1rq8gypo1_1280.png tumblr_meyaa2IPFN1r9b0fxo1_250.gif tumblr_meyaa2IPFN1r9b0fxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_meyaa2IPFN1r9b0fxo3_250.gif tumblr_meyaa2IPFN1r9b0fxo4_250.gif tumblr_meyaa2IPFN1r9b0fxo5_250.gif tumblr_meyaa2IPFN1r9b0fxo6_250.gif tumblr_m2u8rqGSGx1rq8gypo1_400.gif 23219.png Hatching a plane.JPG|Elbow touch... 269.gif|Fabicia sitting on same couch... 267.gif|Next to eachother on gif.... Wats going on.JPG|Patricia must be staring at Fabes.. Watching in horrer33.JPG|Fabicia close... Patricia tires.JPG 212px-Patrica_and_fabian.JPG|Fabian sitting with Trixie and staring at her. Fabicianext.jpg Fabicianext1.jpg Fabicianext2.png|Fabian choose to sit there.... Fabiciayeahyeah!.JPG Fabiciasaid.gif|Mhm, you heard her! Fabicialovenext.JPG 195px-Alfielookingateddie.PNG Sibuna?.jpg Cap461.PNG Hu4.jpg Breaksast.JPG BraveFabicia.JPG Sibuna223.JPG Cap589.PNG Cap582.PNG Cap625.PNG Cap505.PNG Cap502.PNG Ballzdodge.PNG Cap218.png 224.gif 227.gif Sibuna in detention.JPG Detention.JPG Cap134.png Cap130.png Cap278.png Cap261.png Sibuna meeting in the hall.JPG Sibuna at school 2.JPG Cap-12.png Cap-15.png Howtouching3.gif Anulol95.jpg RUNDOGHESTUFFU.PNG Hrjuykyukuk.jpg TestAlbian.JPG Scaredofplasticx3.PNG Cap359.PNG Sibuna ast school22.JPG OKOK2.jpg Heyheyhey66667.png Alfie04.jpg Alfie03.jpg House of tricks house of whispers.jpg Sibuna 08.png Sibuna 09.png Rufus 04.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h33m53s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h10m20s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m57s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h54m27s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h14m48s152.png Sibuna 03.png Hj.JPG Mnm.JPG Sibunasign.JPG Trudy2.JPG Exited.JPG Edfgs.JPG Zxc.JPG J.JPG Gvt.JPG Sidebar678.jpg Vlcsnap-00244.png Sibuna 10.png HeySpies.jpg Heypies.jpg HoHHoD1.jpg HoHHoD1.png HoHHoD2.jpg Finale1.jpg Finale5.jpg Sibuna!.png Nicehey.png Nicehey2.png SibunaFinale.jpg HoSHoF4.jpg Nf4.jpg F11.jpg F108.jpg F107.jpg F179.jpg F189.jpg Tumblr inline mnq7dupv3K1qz4rgp.png|Graduation on movie Staff.png Fabiciadown.png 111111111.png 222233333.png hhhd.png mad.png lokodo.png ohhoad.png runoffadly.png ignoredmad.png Fabian.JPG Sibuna2.JPG Sibuna77.JPG Fabian and Patricia.JPG HoCHoN9.jpg HoCHoN1.jpg Rsz picture 7.png tumblr_mg6ejmoYiP1rgkql1o1_500.jpg|Fabicia HoRHoR15.jpg HoRHoR17.jpg BMq7gUkCMAA5r9w.jpg Tumblr mnpzk1Kd9z1rn16y8o4 250.gif Ttor10.jpg The gang in the play.png Patricia and fabian8.JPG HoPHoB15.jpg ImagesCAB8BFOJ.jpg HoAHoH13.jpg Ggtr454.gif|Gif Anubis-season-2-finale-1.jpg Dsafhgrthj.PNG Ptrn6.png.bmp fabianpatricia.png.bmp fabianpatricia2.png.bmp fabianpatricia3.png.bmp fabiciahouseoftombs.jpg Fabiciapremiere.png FABICIA.png Fabiciadown.png Fabicia adsjadsjads.jpg BraveFabicia.JPG Fabicialovenext.JPG Fabiciayeahyeah!.JPG Fabicianext1.jpg Fabicianext.jpg Tumblr m9a0t2POCv1r99xavo2 500.png nina-martin-o.gif|(gif) hoa130581935180395.jpg hoa113508913918053.jpg hoa230538915809389053135.jpg hoa31359081309518305.jpg hoa431518905981093531.jpg hoa51358091350918950150.jpg hoa631508913905185091035.jpg hoa73513515.jpg 1351078501395.gif|(gif) Sibuna! Fabian is standing next to Patricia. hoa9.gif|(gif) They realise Ms. Denby's watching while they're doing the 'Sibuna' sign. (gif) hoa120598135.gif|(gif) hoa231095810935.gif|(gif) hoa330985013.gif|(gif) hoa409138519035.gif|Fabian and Patricia in the tunnels. (gif) gif33598205fabicia.gif|(gif) Hoth1.png Hujhgj.PNG Head cheast.gif Images-gatehouse.jpeg Alvaros3.png A new clue.JPG Cap188.png AgendasKeys23.png LocksEyes22.png HoLHoA7.jpg Rsz picture 21.png Vlcsnap-00006.png SilenceWarnings2.png House of Oblivion , House of Snoops 01.jpg FreezeTimeout5.png StrategyMemory7.png Cap-77.png PhantomsSurrender4.png PhantomsSurrender13.png Sibuna39.JPG House-of-treachery-4.jpg Tumblr lhwoiaw6fq1qhod15o1 500.png Patricia and fabian.JPG House of Hello.jpg AgendasKeys25.png Mnm.JPG Captureingmemories.JPG Finale3.jpg Hoth75.png Sibunahouseofsmuggling.png Patricia, Amber, Nina, and Fabian with Rufus.png HOReunion1.jpg TricksWhispers2.png 185px-Sibuna trying to figure out the code to Victors Safe.png BGTgwDQCQAEMasj.jpg HoLHoA1.jpg FreezeTimeout24.png HoBHoV11.jpg Amber, Patricia, and Fabian try to get Nina to re-join the group.png HoSHoH13.jpg House-of-anubis-house-of-sarcophagi-3.jpg Nina quits group.png Reunion3.gif RUNPATRICIARUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.PNG Sibunahohhoa1.png Reunion4.gif Sibuna101.JPG House of Duplicy, House of Haunting 13.jpg Reunion2.gif Cap-45.png Sibunamournsarah.png Walfie Kiss.gif Hoa795081095.png Sibunaaa.JPG HoAHoH1.jpg HoAHoH14.jpg Bjj43434.jpg Bjj44545656.jpg New it would work.JPG HoBHoV15.jpg Cameras-Numbers60.png Cameras-Numbers97.png Cameras-Numbers104.png CollectionsSpeculation19.png CollectionsSpeculation39.png Sadfqweqweee.PNG DiscoveryHyper20.png Screen shot 2013-02-08 at 19.47.24.png Double-CrossWires39.png HoPHoB28.jpg HoRHoT6.jpg PhantomsSurrender15.png IntrudersProof2.png No sign of nina.JPG ` Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:House of Anubis